Attack of the Water types
by WitChan
Summary: Daisy, Lily, and Violet, Misty's sisters, get victimized by Water types.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Outside of Cerulean City, a woman with pink hair named Lily is kicking her feet in the water with her eyes closed, humming. She lives in Cerulean City, which isn't too far from here. She has three relatives living there, too, being the second youngest. She and her older sisters, Violet and Daisy, live a good life. The youngest one, however, don't, since Lily, Daisy, and Violet constantly pick on her by doing different things, such as poking her head repeatedly, forcing her to eat rotten food, almost killing her by trapping her in their swimming pool for under a minute, and telling her friends and many boys that she got AIDS and HIV.

Anyway, a Dewott appears. The Dewott touches Lily's legs, and Lily stops kicking, smiling at the Dewott.

"Why hello there," Lily said.

The Dewott suddenly leaps out of the water, tackling Lily as she looks shocked. Then, he uses Razor Shell to tear her clothing off, exposing her bra and panties as his cock begins to erect.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Lily yelled.

Lily gets up and attempts to run away, but the Dewott uses Return to knock Lily on the ground, using the move again to flip Lily over, spreading Lily's legs as Lily begs him to stop. The Dewott refuses as he tears Lily's panties to see her pussy. Then, the Dewott mouths Lily's pussy, moving his tongue deep inside to lick it, plunging Lily's anus with fingers before thrusting it in and out.

Lily screams for help as she starts crying. No one was here besides her and the Dewott, which makes things worse. Speaking of worse, Dewott bites Lily's pussy, using two fingers from the other hand to pinch her clit. With that, he glares at Lily, and that terrifies her even more.

"PLEASE STOP!" Lily said, sweating.

Lily's love juices squirt out of her cunt, and the Dewott ends his licking, thrusting, biting, and pinching as he runs closer to Lily's big breasts. Then, he rips the bra off, pressing her breasts together as he put his cock between them, moving his hips as Lily continues crying.

To Lily, this is her worst day ever. She didn't expect a Pokemon to rape her like this. Other Pokemon she met was kind to her, but Dewott wasn't like them.

More movements later, the Dewott's cock ejaculated, hitting Lily's face with his sperm. Then, he come up to Lily, wiping his sperm off her face, putting most of it in her mouth as if he's forcing her to swallow it. She did. The Dewott jumps in the water and swims away, leaving the crying Lily behind.

Meanwhile, Daisy, the oldest of the Curelean sisters, looks at the sky with a beautiful smile on her face, having her hands behind her head, daydreaming about a group of boys gangbanging her all day and night. She thought about it everyday, since she don't have a boyfriend yet.

Daisy feels something walking on her and she sees a Marill staring at her.

"A Marill?" Daisy said, looking confused.

The Marill uses Play Rough, assaulting Daisy around her body, taking her clothes, bra, and panties off as Daisy tries to fight back. She couldn't defend herself, due to Marill being fast. A Pokemon never attacked Daisy like this before.

"Stop this!" Daisy protested.

After a minute, the Marill ends the beating as Daisy falls on the ground.

"Ugh..." Daisy groaned.

Daisy yelps as Marill visits his dick inside her ass, banging it as Daisy cries.

"AH! AH! AH! STOP, IT HURTS!" Daisy yelled.

The Marill don't care about Daisy's pain. He cares about hurting her. Diasy could barely move. Her yelling didn't help either. Her anus starts to bleed as Marill's hard banging continues.

The Marill reaches his climax, but that didn't stop him for having fun.

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP!?" Daisy said.

After a while, the Marill rolls off poor Daisy, cooling off as Daisy slowly crawls away from Marill. The Marill decides not to do anything else to Daisy.

Somewhere around Cerulean City, Violet, the second oldest, is heading home, skipping while singing a song she loves since she was a little kid. Then, she stops as a Floatzel stands in front of her.

"What's wrong, Floatzel? Are you lost?" Violet asked.

The Floatzel didn't shake his head or nod his head. He touches Violet's clothes, ripping them off as she gasps.

"The fuck...!?" Violet said.

Violet just stands there with a surprise look on her face. The Floatzel uses Aqua Jet to expose Violet's breasts and pussy, making her cover them.

"QUIT IT, YOU PERVERT!" Violet said.

The Floatzel drops Violet on the ground with his body, moving down to spread her legs, moving toward his dick towards her vagina to play with it brutally, using the teeth to bite the nipple as Violet tries to squirm and push her way off the dangerous Floatzel. The Floatzel's too strong, however, plus she's weak.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Violet said.

The Floatzel's moves his dick faster, squeezing Violet's breast harder. Tears drips out of Violet's eyes. She tried so hard to stop the Floatzel's actions, but failed. Even worse, she forgot to bring her Pokemon with her. Even with them, Floatzel will black them out with his powerful moves.

The Floatzel finally unleashes his pokesperm inside Violet's womb, letting the poor soul go. Then, he winks at her and walks away.

"I'm not stepping foot outside ever again..." Violet said.

Daisy makes it to the Gym with her head down, still crying. Then, she opens and gasps, seeing a crying Lily and Violet.

"W-What happened, guys...?" Daisy asked.

"A-A F-Floatzel r-raped me..." Violet replied lowly as Daisy closes the door.

"I got attacked by a Dewott minutes ago..." Lily replied too.

A Marill sodomized me in the ass..." Daisy replied. "Feels like I can't walk good for the next few weeks."

The girls' conversation ends, hearing someone laughing evilly in her room. It was Misty, the youngest sister. Misty walks out of her room, pointing at her miserable sisters. Then, she stops laughing.

"Look at you pathetic losers, crying like little bitches! That's what you bitches get for torturing me through my existence!"

"Wait... that means..."

"Yes, Daisy. I've ordered a Dewott, a Marill, and a Floatzel to rape you bitches. Yesterday, I showed them a picture of you bitches and told them that you bitches were picking on me all the fucking time! So yeah, payback's a bitch. Fuck with me one more time and I'll order them to kill you all! Got it!?" Misty said.

"Got it..." the older girls said together.

"Good," Misty said, moving towards the girls. Then, she punches Daisy's forehead to make her collapse. Misty goes back inside her room as Lily and Violet kneels down, touching a sobbing Daisy.

The End


End file.
